


Hero's

by ValerieMichaelis



Series: Assorted Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieMichaelis/pseuds/ValerieMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a promt from a facebook community.</p><p>'if you wish to be a hero you need to have dreams and honor.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's

Naruto Uzumaki was a renowned hero and Legend throughout Konoha and a hero to many throughout the elemental nations. He had been many things throughout his life, an orphan, the village pariah, a teammate, a leader, a hokage, but nothing had prepared him for this. No, parenthood was indeed a challenge that had continued to test him throughout his years, a challenge that he would no doubt never conquer, and maybe he had himself to blame for that, after all the pranking had to orient from somewhere.

Once again his son, Bolt was stood infront of him, a sheepish look upon his face and an extremely irritated sensei behind him. Naruto sighed, and put down the documents he was looking over. He did not get paid enough for this.

"i'll deal with it" he told the ninja as he dismissed him to return to his classroom before he turned to look at his son.

"what did you do this time?" he asked resignedly.

His son's face lit up as he proceeded to detail exactly how he managed to lock his class and teacher in a room full of stink bombs.

Naruto rose his hand, interrupting his son mid-sentence. "i get the idea son, and while i admit i did my fair share of pranking in the past, i think its time too stop."

His son's face fell. "But why dad? I love it!" he exclaimed.

"Bolt, ill be the first to admit that your academy scores are abysmal, and the major contributing factor is your spending all your time on pranking"

"But dad, you spent all of your academy years pranking and now your Hokage!!" His son protested. Naruto exhaled another sigh before looking his son in the eye.

"Thats not the point, i got where i am now with a hell of a lot of luck, ingenuity and hard work during my genin and chunin years. The only reason i survived past genin was because of the Kyuubi's regenerative powers. I dont have enough fingers to count how many times i almost died. i want you to do well son, and in order for that to happen you need to work hard in school" he explained.

His son looked away, with a look of what he could only assume shame before he slowly rose his eyes to meet his own again. "I just want to be like you dad, a hero, and i thought that.. that if i did what you did then id be able to become as great as you one day"

"Son you dont need to emulate my life to become a hero" he told him.

"then how do i become a hero?" he asked, his eyes lighting up curiously with excitement.

"You cant make yourself a hero, its not a title you can gain for yourself like chuunin or jonin rankings, whether or not someone is a hero is dependent on the people you surround yourself with, and your actions to protect this village and the will of fire" he explained.

"So then what do i do?" bolt asked dejectedly.

"If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams and honour, you need to be brave and do the right thing and always act to protect the innocents of the world" he told his son. Bolt looked down in contemplation, seemingly soaking in what he had said before turning back to his father and asking,

"what was your dream dad?"

"My dream is, that i will always be able to protect this village, to protect my friends and to protect my family" Naruto responded.

"i see" bolt said

"Do you understand now?, why you need to start focusing more at school?" Naruto asked his son, hoping he had gotten the point across.

Bolt smiled up at him, "Yeah, i do dad" he said "ive got to focus so i can become strong like you in order to protect the village, and you and mum when you get old!"

Naruto smiled at his son, before reaching over his desk to ruffle his son's hair. "That it!, now get back to class, i dont want to see you back here for at least a week" 

Bolt nodded his head before dashing out of the door, calling out "see ya later". 

Naruto relaxed back in his chair before casting his eyes downwards. No matter how much trouble children were, paperwork would always be a hokages greatest challenge. He let out a a sigh as he picked up the document he was reading earlier and resigned himself to his fate. It was going to be a long day.

_____  
fin  
_____


End file.
